


Only You

by tigragrece



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam & Theo weren't the best of friend at the beginning but little by little they become friend who lead more after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Had some ideas for write fanfics about these two after reading two fanfics about them, and i think i really ship them.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

In the beginning, Adam & Theo were not really friends because of what happen at the beginning.   
But after that they had a talk they become friends and really close.   
Their songs were good and their child had good sales.   
Sometimes it's been not easy because they had some personality a little differents but they make it work.   
Little by little they had a little fight, but they always make up.

Theo has tried to date someone and Adam too, but they have broken up their relationship.  
For the girls, it's was impossible because they see one or the other they thought they were together.   
And they have said that they couldn't be in the middle of their relationship.   
They always denied this.

After the break up, they have decided to write more songs and they decided to have a talk.  
  
"After the history of a girl, do you think that maybe we could try something?"  
  
"Like what?" 

"Be really together"

"Oh, maybe"

"We are almost together, we do everything together, just two things"

"Two things.."

"This" and Adam kiss Theo

The kiss was good, Theo returned the kiss.

"I think I'm going to like this"

"Me too"

They kissed again

Then Theo said "The other thing is sex?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes, why not"

So they have decided to have an experience they had the sex.

"It was good?

"Yes, very good"

"Want to do it again maybe?"

"Yes, do you want to date me?"

"Yes"

They decided to have a real relationship, where it was good. They liked it. And they were happy.

**END**

 


End file.
